


Five Times It Was Impossible to be Discreet at the Playground

by kitlee625, Sarahastro



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitlee625/pseuds/kitlee625, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahastro/pseuds/Sarahastro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents have their suspicions about Coulson and May.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times It Was Impossible to be Discreet at the Playground

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing how married Coulson and May were acting in the premiere, we couldn’t resist writing yet another five times story. All of these take place during the hiatus.

1\. Trip and Mack

They are working on the Bus’s secondary systems when Coulson approaches them.

“Agent Triplett, Agent Mackenzie.”

“Director Coulson, I didn’t know you were back,” Mack says.

“Do you need something, sir?” Trip asks.

“Is Agent May on the Bus?”

“She’s in the cockpit.”

Coulson nods and heads past them towards the cockpit. He is there for so long that they have almost finished by the time he leaves. He does not say anything as he leaves, just gives them each a little nod, but there is a small smile on his face.

Once he is out of earshot, Mack asks, “So what’s the deal with Director Coulson and Agent May?”

“The deal?”

“You know. Are they --” He raises his eyebrows suggestively.

Trip shrugs. “I don’t know,” he admits. “Garrett said they used to be a couple when they were younger. All I know is they’re close friends.”

Mack shrugs. “They seem a little like more than friends to me.”

They both turn their attention back to their work, but Trip wonders if Mack is right.

 

2\. Skye

May is uncharacteristically late for their morning training session. By the time she walks into the gym, Skye is already stretching.

“Late night?” Skye quips.

May gives her a look but does not respond.

Not long after they start Coulson enters bearing two mugs of coffee. He smiles at May and sets one off in the corner of the room for her.

Skye raises her eyebrows. “What, no coffee for me?”

May gives Coulson a look, and he seems embarrassed. “Skye,” he says before turning and leaving.

Skye smirks at May. “So, late night … working …?”

She would never have noticed it before they started training together, but May’s eye twitches slightly in response.

 

3\. Fitz and Simmons

Fitz does not like eating when other people are around, so it is almost 10 before she can coax him to leave the lab to get dinner.

“Please Fitz, you have to eat something,” she begs.

“I’m not going out there. I’m not going out there, where they can - where they can - make fun of me -”

“No one makes fun of you, Fitz.”

“- not in front of me. But I can tell. In their heads. What they’re - what they’re -”

“-thinking?” Simmons supplies, then answers his question. “Of course that’s not what they’re thinking. They’re just concerned about you. Besides, it’s late. No one’s in the kitchen right now. And you must be starving.”

“I am a bit - a bit - um -”

“I’m a bit peckish too,” Simmons says brightly. She takes his hand. “Let’s get something to eat.”

He has made great strides the past few months with physical therapy, but particularly late in the day he is a little unsteady, so Simmons takes his arm to steady him as they walk down the hall to the kitchen. He tries to pull free but almost falls against the other wall, and Simmons has to hurry to catch him. At last they are almost there, but when they hear voices Fitz ducks into an alcove.

Simmons tugs at his arm. “Fitz. We’re almost there.”

He shakes his head.

Simmons pats his shoulder. “It’ll be fine, Fitz. I promise.”

Before she can get him to go, the door to the kitchen opens, and May and Coulson emerge. It is dark enough that they do not notice Fitz and Simmons in the shadows. Coulson has his hand on her waist, and they are walking so close that they brush against each other every step. May’s smile is so intimate that it makes Simmons blush. They disappear in the direction of his office.

Fitz stares after them open-mouthed. “Are they --”

Simmons giggles. “I think it’s sweet. They’re so close, and after all they’ve been through they deserve a little happiness.”

It has been too long since Fitz has seen a genuine smile on Simmons’ face, and he smiles back. “Yeah, you’re right. Good for them.”

“But I don’t think we should tell anyone about this. We wouldn’t want to make things awkward.” She pats his shoulder and gives him a worried look. “Let’s keep it a secret, all right, Fitz? Just between us. Can you remember that?”

He feels a twinge of frustration, but also sadness. He knows that Simmons’ is not trying to make him feel worse, but her constant worry sometimes makes him feel like he’s completely helpless. He smiles at her and nods vigorously. “I’ll remember, Jemma. It’s our secret.”

 

4\. Hunter and Hartley

When they get back from the mission, Coulson is waiting for them.

“Agent May, can I see you in my office?” he asks.

There is something about the look that they exchange that makes Hunter raise his eyebrows. Normally Coulson looks very serious, but he gives May a soft smile, and there is a flirtatious spark in her eye as she follows him out of the hangar.

Hunter turns to ask Hartley about it, but she is already heading to the kitchen. He runs after her and asks, “Is it just me, or is May giving Director Coulson more than just a debriefing?” He expects her to groan or tell him to stop being so crude, but she does not respond. His eyes narrow. “You don’t disagree.”

Hartley shrugs. “They used to hook up all the time when they were younger. I thought they’d learned how to keep their clothes on around each other by now, but apparently not.”

Hunter smirks. “And how exactly does S.H.I.E.L.D. protocol look on the boss sleeping with one of his agents? Doesn’t seem like something they’d approve of.”

Hartley glares at him. “Keep it to yourself, Hunter.”

 

5\. Koenig

It is late, after midnight, but Director Coulson had asked to see the report as soon as it came in. The light is on in Coulson’s office, but it is not unusual for the Director to work tirelessly all night. Koenig knocks quietly but does not wait for a response.

Coulson is not alone. There is a naked woman sitting on his desk, her back to the door. It takes Koenig a minute to realize that it is Agent May. She is facing away from the door, with her head buried in the crook of Coulson’s neck and her legs wrapped around his waist. They are both breathing heavily, and May is moaning softly. Neither of them notice the interruption, and Koenig hastily retreats back into the hall. The report can wait. 

He has been wondering for months if there is something going on between Coulson and May. In fact he and Skye have a bet going. He scowls thinking about how smug Skye will be to collect on it.


End file.
